


Captured and Collared

by EmBethMarsh



Series: SladeRobin Week 2017 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Collars, Control, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, No Underage Sex, Possession, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, body control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Robin has been captured by Slade and finds Nightwing under his control.Written for SladeRobin Week 2017 - Day One: Daddy Issues //Possession





	Captured and Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the 'Possession' prompt for Day One of SladeRobin Week.
> 
> Although, Jason is Robin in this, nothing sexual happens to him minus a comment from Slade, but it's tagged as 'Underage', just to be safe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Look at him.” Slade’s tone sounds more suggestive than instructive, which is just as well because Jason has no intention of following it. Instead, he fixes his eyes on the ground and concentrates on working his way out of his bonds. 

He’s expertly tied to a chair, wrists secured behind it and ankles to either leg. The rope is good quality, well-made for it’s purpose and the knots are complex. But then again, Deathstroke was no two-bit villain; he was always prepared for Batman or company.

“Look at him.” Slade repeats again, more commanding this time. In lieu of the instruction, Jason shifts in the chair, still working at the ropes. It would be much easier if he was still in possession of his utility belt but that had been removed when Slade had first caught him. That, and several gadgets that were hid in the Robin uniform itself.

He doesn’t care that he’s blatantly trying to escape in front of Slade. If anything, he’s over dramatising some of his movements intentionally. Slade isn’t the type of villain to get distracted or one you could persuade with a few choice words. So, Jason continues his attempt. It seems futile and he longingly stares at his utility belt across the room. 

That’s when he catches Slade heading over to him. He moves cooly towards Jason, there’s no sense of urgency since he’s entirely confident Jason can’t escape. Jason’s eyes move from the belt to Slade until the man leans down at the side of him. A large hand firmly grips his chin, “Look at him,” the hand roughly guides Jason’s face in the direction Slade wants until Jason can’t avoid the sight anymore.

It’s Nightwing, Dick, also captured by Slade. He’s been here much longer than Jason, judging by his position. 

Dick is knelt on the floor, hands neatly placed on his knees. There’s no sign of his Nightwing uniform or any other clothes for that matter besides a blindfold and a thick collar. The collar looks to be made of metal with several red lights on it, some consistently on and some intermittent. Jason can only assume the collar is doing something to him because Dick hasn’t moved since Jason arrived.

There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering Dick’s body. Given the room’s temperature is quite cool, Jason deduces it’s also related to the collar. There’s also the not-so-small matter of Dick’s erection, protruding from between his closed thighs. And the slightly buzzing noise that Jason would rather not have guessed the origin of but all his training tell him he _needs_ to know for escape purposes.

“I had a run in with the Titans.” Slade releases his grip on Jason and strolls over to Nightwing. “He told them to go ahead, continue with their mission and he’d deal with me.” The hand that had been around Jason’s chin, grasps Dick’s hair. His head is tilted upwards without any resistance and Jason knows something is off, “He made a mistake, I caught him. I thought I’d teach him an overdue lesson.” Slade let’s go and Dick’s head lolls forward.

“What have you done to him?” Jason growls, equal parts concerned and curious. A finger hooks under the collar,  
“I borrowed _this_...” Slade pulls the collar until Jason’s sure it’s choking Dick but there’s still no response, “...from my latest target. I’m supposed to be delivering it elsewhere but I decided to test it out first.” He unhooks his finger and Jason notices the rise and fall of Dick’s chest slightly increase, which he considers a good sign; at least Dick is still breathing of his own accord.

“What is it? Some kind of mind control?” Jason questions, trying to keep Slade busy while he continues his escape and gain as much information about the collar as possible so he can rescue Dick. It also greatly helped to know what he was up against if his escape failed.

“More like _body_ control.” Slade corrects him, “I give an instruction, the collar sends out the correct electrical impulses and he does whatever I say. I think the best part about it…” Slade kneels down, next to Dick and runs a hand sensually up Dick’s thigh, “...is that Grayson can feel _everything_ I do.” The hand stops at Dick’s balls and Slade seizes them. Dick gives no reaction but from Slade’s description of the collar, Jason knows he’s feeling the pain. Even Jason tries to cross his legs in sympathy for Dick.

“What else does it do?!” Jason questions; it comes off as more desperate than he would’ve liked but he had to stop Slade causing Dick any permanent damage and the villain seemed eager to talk about the device.

The hand releases Dick and Jason releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Slade smiles and stands upright again,  
“It’s quite clever really. It can turn off his senses so right now, Grayson can’t hear anything or see anything either.” The blindfold must be for show or to make Jason think that everything was normal with Dick. Of course, Jason had seen through the subterfuge regardless; he’d known something was wrong with Dick.

“ _This_...” Jason doesn’t have to question what Slade’s referring to because his heavy boot makes contact with Dick’s erection and comes down on it hard, “...is just on the brink of orgasm. He has been for a few hours now. I could stave it off forever, if I wanted. Can you imagine? Being on the edge for as long as he has?” Slade removes the boot and turns back to Jason. His head cocks sideways as he looks the other up and down, “Or are you too young for that?” Jason growls in response to that. He knows he shouldn’t, shouldn’t give the enemy any indication of emotion but he hates being treated like a child, especially as Robin.

“And last, but not least, my favourite feature…” Slade continues, “I can shut him up, stop him talking, or making any sound at all. And you know how talkative Grayson is.” Jason _did_ know. Dick’s silence had been one of the first things Jason had noticed. It was highly irregular.

“Last question. Why?” Jason just needs a little longer to free himself and Slade had been surprisingly chatty thus far. Jason takes that as a blessing rather than assuming something nefarious.  
“Why am I doing this or why have I told you everything?” Slade laughs in response at the audacity of the child. He seems more ballsy than Grayson when he was Robin. Before Jason responds, Slade continues, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you both. As I said, he needed teaching a lesson and it seemed too good an opportunity to pass.” Slade remarks, “Dick Grayson, Nightwing, in my possession? Why would I pass that up?”

Slade moves over to a chest of drawers against one side of the room, Jason uses the opportunity to slip his bonds, “As for why I’m telling you all of this, I assumed you might need teaching a lesson too, and, fortunately, I have two collars…”


End file.
